


Darkening Coruscation (Art)

by Kat-the-earnest (Rowantreeisme)



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowantreeisme/pseuds/Kat-the-earnest
Summary: This piece of fanart was inspired by icarus_chaineds beautiful, glorious, fantastic series space electric, specifically the scene in darkening couriscation where Tony (and Jarvis) takes over a battlefield with his mind. (Yes I know he doesn't have glow-y eyes or does a dramatic pose but I thought it would look cool.)Where to even begin to describe this fic. The plot is sueperb, taking from the movies but changing it flawlessly to fit the setting. The worldbuilding is amazing, I just want to know more about  everything, and it all fits so chohesivly together. The charactisatipn is stunning. Just stunning. Tony and Jarvis and all the AI's, they're all written so realistically. I especially how the AIs and the links are written, giving them a physical presence when they don't have any. The word choice and sentence structure makes me want to sing, it flows and breaks and re-forms to perfectly match and enhance the tone of the scenes and the feelings of the characters.I can't put into words how much I love this series. So, I've made this to thank Icarus for the gift that is this fic. Thank you so, so, so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Darkening Coruscation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/524868) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



Link incase i've messed up the imbeding: https://archive.org/details/IMG4529

 

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of fanart was inspired by icarus_chaineds beautiful, glorious, fantastic series space electric, specifically the scene in darkening couriscation where Tony (and Jarvis) takes over a battlefield with his mind. (Yes I know he doesn't have glow-y eyes or does a dramatic pose but I thought it would look cool.)
> 
> Where to even begin to describe this fic. The plot is sueperb, taking from the movies but changing it flawlessly to fit the setting. The worldbuilding is amazing, I just want to know more about everything, and it all fits so chohesivly together. The charactisatipn is stunning. Just stunning. Tony and Jarvis and all the AI's, they're all written so realistically. I especially how the AIs and the links are written, giving them a physical presence when they don't have any. The word choice and sentence structure makes me want to sing, it flows and breaks and re-forms to perfectly match and enhance the tone of the scenes and the feelings of the characters. 
> 
> I can't put into words how much I love this series. So, I've made this to thank Icarus for the gift that is this fic. Thank you so, so, so much.


End file.
